forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambergris
| nicknames = Ambergris | home = | formerhomes = Citadel Adbar, Ice Mountains | race = Dwarf | class4e = | refs4e = | sex = Female | age = | alignment = | patron deity = Dumathoin, Clangeddin | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }} Ambergris (full name Amber Gristle O'Maul ) was a dwarf cleric of Dumathoin and formerly a member of Cavus Dun. Description Ambergris was a female dwarf convert to the Shadowfell, part shade but not wholly one. Ambergris did not look like a Shadovar, but appeared more like the offspring of a duergar and a Delzoun dwarf. Ambergris had long black hair that was partially braided and a thick, crooked nose. Personality Ambergris tried not to kill when possible, but she was not reluctant to kill when needed. She disposed of a number of her Cavus Dun cohorts, but she saved Afafrenfere, claiming she minded his company the least. Despite having been kicked out of Citadel Adbar, Ambergris was nonetheless loyal to her dwarven heritage. She refused to allow anyone to ransack and steal from Gauntlgrym, and when she heard that the Netherese were fighting against Drizzt Do'Urden, she decided to help him on behalf of King Bruenor Battlehammer, "like any good dwarf would." History Background Amber Gristle O'Maul was a member of the O'Maul clan in Citadel Adbar. After an unnamed crime, Ambergris was sent by the judges in Citadel Adbar to spy in the Shadowfell. It was either that or be set to work for 20 years as penance. Cavus Dun Ambergris' skill, both with her mace and as a cleric, was the reason why Cavus Dun accepted her into their ranks and sponsored her for admission into the Empire of Nethril. She had spent a little over a year in the Shadowfell before she as sent to aid the Netherese in Neverwinter, along with other members of Cavus Dun. As a spy, she was not averse to sabotaging certain Cavus Dun missions, particularly those targeting Drizzt Do'Urden, whom, as a close companion to the renowned dwarven king Bruenor Battlehammer, she decided to protect. When her company was pitted against him and his companions in Gauntlgrym, she turned on them, shoving Glorfathel into the primordial's pit and paralyzing Afafrenfere before defecting to Drizzt's side. In order to keep Afafrenfere loyal, she pretended to cast a geas on him. Travels Ambergris and Afafrenfere then traveled for a time with Drizzt and his companions, which included Artemis Entreri, Dahlia Sin'felle, and later Effron. Their adventures included time in Port Llast. When the group's attempt to rescue Guenhwyvar from the grasp of Draygo Quick in the Shadowfell failed, Ambergris fled, leaving her companions behind. She was later contacted by Jarlaxle and provided him information that allowed those companions to be rescued. Reunited, they continued to travel together, finding themselves in Icewind Dale where they spent a night on the edge of Iruladoon that lasted eighteen years (until 1484 DR). Afterwards, Drizzt opted to stay in Icewind Dale, but Ambergris left the Dale with Entreri, Dahlia, Afafrenfere, and Effron. Not long afterwards, Ambergris and her companions were attacked in Port Llast by a drow company led by Tiago Baenre. Ambergris was captured and forced to work as a slave in the Gauntlgrym mines belonging to Q'Xorlarrin. She was rescued by Drizzt Do'Urden and the reborn Companions of the Hall and reunited with Afafrenfere, with whom she began journeying to the Monastery of the Yellow Rose in Damara. Never intending to stay at the monastery for long, Ambergris readily joined Jarlaxle in his attempt to interfere in the events in Luruar during the Darkening. Afafrenfere joined them, his penance to his order requiring him to be Grandmaster Kane's eyes in the North for a time. Possessions Ambergris carried a mace, nearly 4 ft (1.2 m) in length, with a core of polished hardwood and black leather handle, which she called Skullbreaker (or Skullcrusher ). After the attack in Port Llast, the mace fell into the hands of the drider Yerrininae and it was unclear whether Ambergris was able to retrieve it. Ambergris also possessed a enchanted black pearl necklace that could help disguise both herself and her companions. Ambergris also carried a small, wooden jug, when opened, could produce a geyser of water. Relationships Afafrenfere Ambergris and Afafrenfere appeared to become close friends during and after their time working for Cavus Dun. Ambergris believed that Afafrenfere didn't belong with the other Shadovar and that the only reason he entered or stayed in the Shadowfell was because he fell in love with Parbid. She seemed quite fond of him. During their travels with Drizzt, the two often set up fights in bars in order to make a little money on the side. After their rescue from Gauntlgrym, they traveled to Damara together and eventually rejoined Jarlaxle. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Charon's Claw'' *''The Last Threshold'' *''The Companions'' (minor) *''Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' References Category:Clerics of Dumathoin Category:Clerics Category:Dwarves Category:Shadovar Category:Females Category:Spies Category:Worshipers of Dumathoin Category:Worshipers of Clangeddin Silverbeard Category:Members of the Bounty Hirelings of Cavus Dun Category:Inhabitants of Citadel Adbar Category:Inhabitants of the Ice Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Shadowfell Category:Inhabitants